Chapter 179
is the 179th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Inside of the Vermillion residence, an elf compliments about how the cherry blossoms keep returning after he blows them away. As Kirsch, Mimosa, and En use their magic to help the people in the residence escape, Kirsch comments about how the locational advantage is completely on their side since this is their home. As Kirsch also comments about how no one's blood will be shed, which Mimosa tell Kirsch to shut up or their enemies will find them. As Mimosa thinks about how they will return all of the Golden Dawn's member to normal, an elf suddenly shows up behind her. As Mimosa back off while calling the elf David, the elf tells her that his name is Naval. En wonders how the elf had found them, and if the magic didn't work. As the three look worried, Baval tells them to relax and that he wants to have a chat with them. Baval then comments about how the elves have much more power then the humans and that they can sense that all of the elves are at the capital, which Mimosa wonders what is with the elf. Baval also says that it is useless to escape since they will be killed anyway, and that is why they should just surrender. Baval next says how incredible he is, along with the others and that he can't wait to see them all. Mimosa replies that she won't let that happen, and that they won't give up. Baval responds that it makes no difference to him, and that they will win if they kill the king. Baval then says that they have a truly incredible guy heading to the king, and that their is no way to survive once he starts to kill. Inside of the Kira residence, Langris's father tries to block an attack but is still wounded and wonders how powerful the Ratri is. Augustus and Langris's mother confuse Ratri with Langris, and wonder what he is doing. As Ratri comments about how weak the king looks, Augustus says that Langris is truly a traitor. Langris's parents say that their has to be some kind of mistake since Langris would do something like this. Augustus wonders what the magic knights and Julius are doing. Augustus decides to show Ratri the might if his magic. Augustus uses light magic to create a large figure of himself and asks what he thinks about his might, which Ratri easily destroys it. As Augustus is shocked by this, which Ratri says that he won't kill the king right away and will start with his legs. Finesse Calmreich grabs Ratri and tells him to stop or he will make those precious to him suffer. Ratri pushes her to the ground and tells her to shut up. As Ratri attacks Finesse, Finral arrives and blocks the attack. Ratri asks who he is, which Finral replies that he is Langris's older brother. As Finral asks if Finesse is okay and why she is here, Yami tells Finral to stop all cool. As Yami and Jack arrive, Ratri wonders what all of the other elves are doing. Yami comments about how they have taken out all of the other elves, which Jack also says that is was a bad idea to overestimate their abilities and spread out everywhere. As Ratri comments about how he would like to know how they defeat all of his comrades, Jack and Yami use Finral's portal to get close to Ratri. As Jack and Yami think about how they won't give him a chance to attack, Yami's cigarette and Jack's blade are both destroyed. As Ratri's magic surrounds him, Ratri says that his magic attacks all those coming at him on his own. Ratri then tells them to entertain him, which Jack and Yami comment about how this will be interesting. Fights *Finral Roulacase, Yami Sukehiro, and Jack the Ripper vs. Ratri Events *Battle of Clover Castle Magic and Spells used References Navigation